


Lost boy

by giraffeduelist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeduelist/pseuds/giraffeduelist
Summary: Hunk owns a bakery with Lance. A boy goes to his bakery every morning but never orders anything. the boy leaves his wallet at the bakery and Hunk now has to search for the boy to return the wallet.





	1. lost wallet

Chapter 1

He’s come into my bakery every day but he’s never ordered anything. He sits at the furthest booth, facing the wall, and types away on his computer.

It’s been going on for three weeks now. It didn’t bother me at first but my bakery isn’t just a lounge. I’d gladly let him do whatever it is he’s doing on his computer, as long as it’s not illegal, if he’d just order something.

He always seemed very focused and I didn’t want to bother him, so I never asked. I asked my co-worker, Lance, if he knew that boy but he only responded with a shrug.

“He’s probably just trying to get some work done and this place doesn’t have much business in the mornings so it’s a good place to work. I wouldn’t worry, buddy. There are more important things to think about.” Lance stated calmly.

“I guess. I just don’t know. It makes me nervous.” My arms started getting goosebumps just by thinking of the situation.

“Everything makes you nervous.” lance teased. 

It was true. I couldn’t stomach much. At all. Seeing blood would make me vomit. I had motion sickness so Lance had to drive the delivery truck. I was better off in the kitchen anyway.

“Just talk to him if you’re so curious.” Lance advised. 

“But it’s his business! What if he gets mad at me or never comes back?! What if he gets together a group to boycott us?! What if-” Lance stops me and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry, Hunk. No one is going to yell at you for being curious. Well, maybe Keith, but other than that.” Lance said said Keith’s name with a hiss. Lance had always hated keith, but keith never really cared about Lance. I’ve heard enough about the guy to know that he’s moody and I should probably avoid him.

“I guess, you’re right, Lance.” I looked at the boy. I puffed out my chest and took a breath before heading his way.

The boy was pretty small and had shaggy hair but he seemed normal enough. He seemed to be smaller with every step I took. 

“Man, me must be like five feet tall.” I whispered under my breath. My nerves built up with every step and I was about to chicken out by the time I was standing next to him.

“Um...hi there.” I said after a long pause. 

The boy looked up at me and my whole world stopped. Amber eyes stares up at me. They shined in the light and looked straight through me. My heart swelled and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I couldn’t keep my cheeks from turning a dark red.

“Can I help you?” He looked at me confused. I nodded slowly, still staring. “Well?”

I swallowed hard and shook my head. “N-no! You’re fine! I’ll just...bleh.” I almost ran back to Lance and hid under the desk. Lance joined me and asked me the obvious question.

“Did it go well?” He smirked.

“Yes, because running is a natural way to show that something went good.” I stated sarcastically.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Alright, then what happened.”

I froze and thought about the boy’s eyes. It only made my face more red. “I don’t want to talk about it.” I not back to my feet and walked into the kitchen.

After I had finished a few orders, I looked back to the seat the boy sat in. He wasn’t in the seat. I sighed and walked over to the seat to wipe off the table, even though he hadn’t eaten anything. I stopped when I saw that a black wallet sitting on the bench.

I picked it up and looked at it closely. It was fairly new and void of scratches. I didn’t care to open it. I looked out the window to see if I could see him walking. Nothing.

I ran out of the shop and down the street to the end of the block, but he was gone. I stood at the corner of the street, a wallet that didn’t belong to me in hand and completely clueless on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waited hours for him to show up at the bakery the next day. He didn’t show. I stood and waited as I gave out a few orders. My hopes grew thinner and thinner as the day stretched on. 

“He’s probably going to school or something. He looked like a smart enough guy.” Lance advised. 

“Lance, he came here every single day for almost a full month. Why would he stop the day I actually need to see him?” I said nervously.

“I don’t know, Man, but worrying about it won’t help. We can always try again tomorrow.” he advised.

So that’s what I did. I left the bakery and headed home, hoping I’d see that boy again. The bus ride back to my apartment seemed to take hours.

I came home to find my yellow cat eating the food I had prepared for dinner. 

“Really, girl? That’s just rude.” I hung my jacket up and walked to the kitchen. The cat jumped from the counter and ran from the room. “How would you feel if I ate your food while you were off at work, worrying your head off about some boy with gorgeous eyes?!” I shouted before I realized I had said the last part out loud. Thank goodness the only one who heard that was my cat.

I threw away the half eaten food and headed straight to my small room. I had many family photos hung up on the walls. A few ribbons from my baking contests and other things my mother had insisted I kept.

I emptied my pockets and threw myself down onto the old bed. I kicked off my shoes and heard a soft meow from the entrance of my room.

“What makes you think you deserve to sleep in my bed after that assault?” I glared the cat down.

“Meooow!” she replied apologetically.

I only sighed and pulled the covers over my body. She meowed happily and joined me gladly.

I had woken up several times that night, thinking about that boy and how is eyes searched mine. They were so big and beautiful. Just the memory of it made me blush. 

“I don’t have a crush on him, right?” I whispered to myself, only minutes before my alarm clock rang. “No, that’s weird. I don’t even know him. That’s just...crazy.” I yawned for the hundredth time and sighed into my pillow as I thought of his light brown hair and how it framed his face so perfectly.

I shot up from my bed, my cat responding with a loud meow as she was pushed over from her comfortable spot on my stomach. “I’m not gay, right?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at a small dot on the floor as I waited for customers to come into the bakery.

Am I really gay? I’d never seen myself as gay but I guess it’s not impossible. What if I’m just being crazy in general?! I don’t have a crush on a boy I met two days ago and only saw him for about 5 seconds...right?

“Staring at the hot girls outside?” Lance whispered into my ear.

I jumped back and almost smacked him in the jaw with my flailing arms. 

“I’m not gay I swear!” I practically shouted.

Lance seemed confused and coughed into his arm. “Hunk, I wasn’t questioning your sexuality. I was just joking and I didn’t say anything about you being gay. Quite the opposite actually.” 

“Sorry, Lance. I’ve just been so nervous about that guy and returning his wallet.” I rubbed the back of my head in both embarrassment and to cool my nerves.

“Do you know what this guy even looks like. Like really?” Lance questioned.

“Of course I do!” 

“Wouldn’t he have an ID or something in his wallet that you could get for a better reference?”

I stopped and nodded slowly as I searched my pockets for the wallet. My entire body froze when I felt my pocket. It was empty.

I searched my entire body frantically in search for the wallet but it seemed to be missing. “No! No no no no no…” I rambled and began to panic.

“Hunk, how can you return a wallet to someone who lost it if you lose it as well?!” Lance began to panic as well.

“I must have left it at home! I’ll go back and get it!” I threw off my apron.

“Wait, am I just going to be here by myself?! What if someone orders a custom made cake or something?! What would I do?!” 

I started him straight in the eyes, serious as ever. “Lance, you’ll take the call, record the information and report back to me asap.” I left the bakery without another word and hoped Lance could manage the whole bakery alone. He should be fine as long as he doesn't cook anything.

I burst into my apartment and didn’t care to lecture the cat for the food he was devouring. I ran straight to my room and searched every drawer I owned. Nothing. I moved on to any flat surface. Nothing. I looked anywhere a wallet could fit with no hopes of finding it.

I took a moment to think. I could have dropped it on the bus, but I’d never get it back that way. Someone could have pick pocketed me. What if I accidentally cooked it into a cake?!

I called Lance and told him to search the entire bakery for the wallet as I searched the bus I had ridden that day. Did I even take it home yesterday?! I began to question everything I’ve remembered about the wallet. Had I even been holding a wallet?! Did I give it to Lance and we both forgot?!

I returned to the bakery in defeat and seeing Lance’s grim face only lowered my hopes further than I thought possible. This person could have lost their driver’s license and any other license they might own. They could have lost a lot of money and many credit cards that would later on cost him. Anyone with that wallet could easily steal his identity and I would have been the cause of it.

I stopped when I remembered a very important detail hat I had forgotten while searching. I had gone taken he long way home and walked through the park yesterday.

“I’m sorry, Hunk but it’s nowhere to be fou-” Lance was interrupted as I hissed at him.

“I’m going back out! I think I know where it is!” I rushed back out and to the park.

I searched the sidewalk as I speed walked down through the trees. I stopped when I spotted the wallet laying on the concrete. Oh thank goodness! 

I slowed my pace and bent down to pick up the wallet but stopped when another hand came into view and reached for it the same time I had. 

I looked up to see those amber eyes that had taken by breath away the first time I saw them and didn’t fail to do it once again. I held onto the wallet and blushed, letting a smile slowly crawl onto my face.

“I-I think this is yours…” I said slowly, trying to look away from the amazing eyes but couldn’t find the strength.

“It is, isn’t it.” I was finally able to look away form his eyes and took in all that was this strange boy I had never really met. “Are you going to give it to me?”

I snapped out of my trance and let go of the wallet. “Oh, yeah! Of course.” I blushed more and looked away.

“You know…” the boy continued. “I’ve never really tried any of your stuff at that bakery, but it smells so good. I’ll have to try it some time.”

“Really?!” I smiled and looked at him again.

“Yeah, and maybe you could call me when you’re off shift.” He handed me a small slip of paper and began to walk away.

I looked at it and it had a phone number written on it. I felt my chest become warm as I carried the slip as if it were a child. I can’t wait to call that guy. Maybe I really am gay...


End file.
